


Summer S'mores

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry Summer 14 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry learns from the Americans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer S'mores

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for the Snarry Summer Fest at Snape_potter. Theme chosen: Er...food?
> 
> **A/N:** Thank you, Sevfan and Emynn! 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Summer S’mores

~

Severus watched Harry gather ingredients. “What are these masterpieces called?”

“S’mores. They’re delicious,” Harry replied. 

Placing a square of Honeydukes milk chocolate on a biscuit, he melted a marshmallow on top with a flame charm. Then, smashing another biscuit over it, he handed the whole thing to Severus. “Trust me,” he said as Severus inspected it.

Taking a tentative bite, Severus’ eyes widened. 

“I know, right?” Harry beamed. “That was my reaction, too.” 

Quickly finishing his s’more, Severus began assisting Harry by charm roasting more marshmallows. “So what else did you learn at the American Auror conference?” he asked as produced more s’mores. 

Harry grinned. “Oh, stuff like how to incorporate modern Muggle techniques into magical crime solving.” He shrugged. “But this was by far the best thing I learned. And I’m told Americans eat these all summer.” 

“Do they indeed?” Licking his fingers, Severus hummed, a speculative look on his face.

Harry laughed. “What are you plotting?” 

“I’m simply contemplating other places to apply chocolate and marshmallows,” Severus purred. Grasping Harry’s hand, he sucked one of his chocolate-covered fingers into his mouth. “They eat these all summer you say?”

Harry’s mouth went dry. “Yes.”

Severus hummed. “Best get started.”

~


End file.
